The mystic mermaid
by Tinie nyny
Summary: He walked with the siren of his night on his shoulder and he felt as if he had already won the prize he coveted so much. Her long hair flying in the wind and rain, her head lolling at every step that Stefan was painfully made and she felt ... she felt the blood coursing through his veins...


**I had the idea of this fiction listening to the soundtrack of Pirates of Caribbean 5. I found music was captivating and I went to listen "On stranger Tides soundtrack" on YouTube and when I listened to it, I felt transported and this idea came to me. I had to write it or I was not going to get to sleep lol, it is quite metaphorical or poetic anyway I hope you will enjoy it.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Diaries or the characters.**

* * *

Breaking waves, salt water, the excitement of the infinite, the fear of the unknown ... all these feelings mingled in Stefan's heart. He took off on his sailboat, he wanted to go around the world, and he wanted to go sailing around the world. He wanted to fly on the water, he wanted to stand out from other people who spent their days in an office or even in bed; Stefan wanted to live the adventure alone, but he always loved to sail.

The feeling of the wind that shakes, the power of the sea that invades him, the vastness of the ocean which can blind any Sailor. The power of the unknown, the infinite number of beaches to be visited and literally being the master of his own boat. To live life as it comes, welcome storms as if they were friends. Forget the burgers and pizza to eat rations of rice and cereal bars. Stefan wanted to win something, and what could be better at winning at something he enjoyed. So he signed to embark on the great adventure of the round the world solo. In control of the white sailboat, he cast off the "white horse" and he sailed on the deep waters of the ocean.

Stefan had no ties on earth, he had no girlfriend, but he had a brother, Damon whom he had not seen in years. Stefan had no permanent work, he had no home, there was nothing that connected him to the terrestrial world. As though he was not born to live on the earth, as if he must not live as ordinary mortals live. The call of the sea was stronger as if someone was waiting for him, as if someone was calling him. The Big Blue was exciting, the more he moved away from the coast the more he smelt the salt of the sea. The movement of the boat on the waves did not make him sick. Rather, he wanted to enter his cabin and sleep. He felt so at peace that he could sleep for the whole duration of the trip. But he had a competition to win, he wanted to win the cup, he wanted to win a prize at least once in his life. That is why he had saved to buy his own sailboat and he worked hard to have sponsors. A final goodbye to the land of the humans, the final goodbye to this world that does not really belong to him.

When was not sailing on the open ocean, he wrote poems that no one has had the opportunity to read. These poems seemed to come from another world, an inspiration that came from nowhere. An irresistible urge to talk about the infinity of the ocean, he quickly wrote as if he did not want to lose the rhythm of voice he sometimes heard. His poem was about a love he never knew, a woman he has never seen, a heart that he has never won and a body that he has never cherished. Stefan Salvatore did not feel this world, something deep telling him that this adventure would be the greatest adventure of his life. Then he took off praying to find the answers to his inner questions.

 _The supernatural ... the mystic ... the impossible ... the subliminal ..._

Almost inaudibly, he heard a voice during the storm, the 10th day at sea and he was caught in a big storm. The waves were unleashing their power; he was forced to attach himself to the mat as to not fall into the water. He tied the rope securely to a sail on the sailboat, at least he tried to. The sea threw the tiny white sailboat like a rag doll. He felt small, defenseless against the power of the sea. Then he hastened to tie all the strings, he was wet and cold. He wanted to finish and return to his little cabin to take a rest. Maybe the sea would calm later but for the moment, the sea was angry. The sky was black and there was nothing in sight as the ocean became as dark as the sky. Though holes in the clouds seemed to bring light to some fortunate parts of the sea.

When he finished, he slipped several times before reaching inside the white sailboat, he entered and closed the door. The sound of the wind seemed softer but the ship continued to pitch in any direction. He lay down on his bunk and he rocked hoping that the sea did not stray him too far from his route.

In the vastness of the ocean, a beauty watching the boat from below, a beauty scrutinizing the movements of the boat. Bonnie did not move, her long fin fish stabilized her under the rough seas. The surface waves created small ripples in the sea, and she seemed to dance in the blaring music of the God Poseidon. The sea was too rough for a day that started so well. She was guided by the sea when she saw that white sailboat. She did not dare leave the water; she would just look at the boat from the bottom. To think about what would have been, to hope for just a second.

Bonnie was a coveted mermaid, she did not feel beautiful but the other creatures of the ocean praised for her beauty. As a precious pearl , she hid from men. She had already seen one of them and she had even drunk their blood. Their blood was deliciously succulent and easy to drink. Bonnie was not interested in their blood but their anatomy fascinated her. Their two legs and lack of external bronchi, claws or fangs. The bottom of her body was a little like a fish and a little like a shark, her scales were translucent and shone like diamonds when the sun rose.

 _Maybe I would be beautiful with two legs?_

She wondered, and without any hesitation, she swam to the surface and found herself in a terrible storm. The waves pushed her too hard and she could not be normally guided with her long fin. Her long wavy hair was over her face and she could not see anything. Her green eyes closed, she let herself be guided by her mother... the sea. A voice told her to be guided; a voice told her that this was her destiny. So she let her naked body slide under the powerful waves of the surface.

A loud noise woke him up, Stefan woke to a jump and he hit his head on the hardwood. He heard another noise, the noise was louder than the first, and it sounded like a body thrown on wood. He did not understand. The water could not make that kind of noise unless the boat had hit some floating timber. Then he had to go out to see the severity of the damage. Again, he heard something, a whisper...

 _Impossible…_

He persuaded himself that he had not heard anything so he took his yellow raincoat, and he opened the cab door to face the winds of the storm. He was holding a rope so as not to fall, but it was very hard to walk on a slippery surface in addition to the rocking boat. He walked to the edge of the boat and he saw her. A body, a similar color to the chocolate and milk he drank that morning, a woman lying in his boat. She was naked, her legs were covered with a thin transparent layer, her long wavy hair was wet and stuck in a sun shape to the floor. Stefan was mesmerized by her beauty, he was sure he was dead because he never thought in his life that he would meet such a bewitching beauty. He approached her, trying not to lose his balance. His heart was racing and no matter what he saw, he seemed irresistibly attracted to her. Just as he was irresistibly attracted to the woman of his poems.

He knelt before her and he slid the thin layer that covered her legs, they were brilliant as if they were new. No scars or marks, her legs were perfect. Her body was threatening to slip and fall into the water when he took her, he put her little body over his shoulder and he slowly went his cabin to be safe from the wrath of the ocean.

The winds seemed more violent; he had trouble moving toward the door with her weight over his shoulder. When he tried to stabilize touching her legs, his hands slid over as if they were made of velvet. Stefan swallowed hard and walked against winds and tides to reach his cabin. He walked with the nymph of the night on his shoulder and he felt as if he had already won the prize he coveted so much. Her long hair flying in the wind and rain, her head lolling at every step that Stefan was painfully made and she felt ... she felt the blood coursing through his veins. She could distinguish the sound of the blood that pulses in his body than the sound of waves crashing. She felt a strange attraction, awakening from her deep sleep.

 _Foot ... more bones ... more bones than normal ... what is happening to me?_

Bonnie wondered, she looked up to see that the world was upside down, in fact, her body was upside down. Her wet hair sliding on the floor like thousands of small snakes and she smiled, trying to move her toes. Similar electricity to the fish of depths shocked her when this man put his hands on her. He barely touched her but every touch was like receiving a dose of electricity that ran from the end of her toes and she smiled. He moved slowly when they entered the small cabin. There was a small sleeping area, a kitchenette, a small sofa and a small bathroom area. His boat was like a little house, his home; the "white horse" was his hiding place, his refuge, and his secret cave. No one had entered there except himself and now this stranger was there with him; it was all like a dream.

He put her on the couch which got soaked instantly, Stefan looked at the sleeping beauty in front of him for a moment and then the door slammed behind him. He turned around and he realized he had forgotten to close the cabin door. The water seeped in and he swore like a sailor before running to close the door. Then he removed his raincoat and put it on the coat rack next to the door. He took a deep breath before turning back to her but the beauty of the sea was gone. Stefan shook his head from side to side; he walked to the couch not trusting in his own eyes.

"But ..." he said, he did not understand, she was lying there before him and then she was no longer there a second later. Soon he heard a whisper, the same whisper as earlier, the same call he ignored. Stefan turned around and she was there, standing before him. So beautiful that words could not define, she was beautiful and naked.

How ironic, he was a virgin! The smell of his excitement filled the small room. Bonnie closed her eyes and taking a deep breath, she reveled in the particular musky scent of human men when they wanted to mate. She opened her eyes again, her green eyes brighter than Stefan's own, she breathed and he drew his eyes down her body. She was small, her legs trembled, her curves were majestic and her nails looked more like sharp claws. His eyes widened seeing them then he quickly looked up to see that she had dropped her fangs. He gasped and fear fell upon him, her eyes were no longer bright green but a green black coated with black veins.

"Who ... who are you?" He stammered in horror. The smell of his excitement was no longer there but the unbearable smell of fear encompassed the room. She retracted her fangs and her claws and her face became angelic again. She thought that the transformation should not be used in a mating ritual with a human.

"My name is Bonnie"

* * *

 **REVIEWS PLEASE**


End file.
